


The Beauty of Unique

by shyanne90__aa



Series: The Triad of Obscurity [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Heavy topics, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Other, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyanne90__aa/pseuds/shyanne90__aa
Summary: After returning the Four Sword to its rightful place, Link goes back to his normal life, acting as a knight in training - which usually involves fighting off bandits in town. However, the powerful magic of the blade has some strange side effects. Moreover, something peculiar happens. An unexpected guest arrives at the castle gates, a flamboyant man at his side, and a magical rift occupies the space directly above the castle roof, both in the same day. On top of that, the princess of Hyrule, the very same that he spent his childhood days playing in the gardens with, seems to be clued into all this, and is brandishing a rapier! Has he finally gone mad?"Of course! I never get a break, do I?"





	1. Losing My Mind

"You never _learn_, do you!?"  
  
A young boy, garbed in a tunic the color of the hills of Hyrule, shouted across the town square, garnering attention from the nearby populace. His messy, blonde hair was swept back by the sea breeze, spraying it with a tinge of salt from the Great Sea. He leaped forward and faced his opponent head-on, clashing his thin cruciform sword with the blade held in the pirate's hands.  
  
"Same goes - for _you_!"  
  
The response came from said pirate as he pushed against the child, the sound of steel scraping against steel echoing off of the buildings and structures surrounding them. Behind him, members of his group were squaring off against the other knights, each one attempting to hold their own in hopes of fending off the confiscation of their 'honestly' acquired goods, and inevitable capture.  
  
The rustic town that he was in today was centered around the large stone mat that acted as the meeting grounds for the passerby. It was enveloped by buildings and stalls on three sides, and the fourth was open to the harbor, giving everyone in the area a lovely view of the sparkling blue water that stretched indefinitely towards the horizon, lit up by the morning light. A large ship, much like the more successful merchant's, was docked by the pier, and from the looks of it, had seen better days. Three wide roads led to the town square, one coming from each direction through the slim shops. Each one was filled to the brim with pedestrians, covering the streets with a robust, yet rightfully so, atmosphere.  
  
It was a busy place.  
  
It wasn't every day that the boy went toe to toe with the head of a gang of thieves, but when he did, he enjoyed it. The rush of adrenaline that coursed through his small body was intoxicating, and he loved the challenge.  
  
"Give it up, Jago! You know you won't win!"  
  
"I wouldn't bet on that, brat!" He shoved the boy forward, knocking him backward and causing him to fall against a nearby crate. His left elbow managed to catch him, by slamming on top of the box, before he fell the rest of the way to the ground, keeping him on his feet and prepared for when Jago tried to land another strike.  
  
A young woman behind the crate gasped as he landed with a thud, startling her out of her pre-occupied trance. "It's the left-handed hero, Link!" She yelled as she turned her head to her friend, standing a few meters to her right. It also wasn't every day that the boy was caught in this part of town.  
  
Re-adjusting his pointy hat with his right hand, and gripping the hilt of his sword with his left, he shot a glare at the man towering over him. "Don't you know, it's rude to push children." He stated as he pushed off of the crate and resumed standing on his own two feet.  
  
"It's not rude when the child is a meddlesome knight!" Jago snarled, rushing toward him. He sidestepped to the left and narrowly avoided the sharp point of the pirate's weapon as it rammed into the top of the crate, letting splinters of wood fly out from the site of impact and buckling the planks beneath it. Whatever was in that box is most likely nothing more than damaged goods now.

  
  
'Oh my goodness! That poor box!' A voice called out from seemingly nowhere, startling Link. It sounded _unfathomably_ familiar. Almost like-  
  
'Honestly, what did that crate do to deserve your shit, man?' His face paled slightly, jaw dropping as he recognized that one too.  
  
'I hope none of the splintered pieces managed to do harm to the lady back there or anyone else.' He completely paused in place, lowering his guard and focusing his attention elsewhere momentarily to try and process just what was going on. There was no way that they-  
  
'Thank the Three that I got out of the way in time!' His eyes widened and darted around his vision, trying to pinpoint the location of the speakers.

  
  
His head seemed to do a one-eighty as he frantically searched his surroundings. However unmoving timed seemed to be for him, everyone else didn't look fazed by the sudden comments. "Those voices..." he muttered under his breath. He was so out of it, he didn't even notice the clacking of hooves against the pavement across the square, nor the hooded figure that sat atop their steed as they raced into the fray.  
  
The horse reared up on its hind feet, its chestnut forelegs kicking wildly into the air before settling back down on to the road with a loud snort as it shook its head. The figure hopped down gracefully from their ride and began swiftly searching the saddlebags.  
  
"Tsk tsk, you silly, ignorant _hylians_. I would feel bad for ya kid, if you didn't try to stop me so many times." Jago said, stepping towards the unaware Link. He rolled his blade with his right hand, re-gripping the handle and preparing to strike.  
  
"Let me put you out of your _misery_."  
  
His voice was laced with venom as he spoke. Just as Link was slowly getting a grip on his situation again, the pirate shot his blade forward, penetrating the thin tunic the boy wore and embedding the metal tip of the sword into his abdomen.  
  
His sudden cry of pain had pierced the ears of the citizens and fighters alike, stopping the naturally chaotic scene around them. The knights looked over to where the shrill noise came from and watched in horror as blood ushered out of the new wound on his body.  
  
"LINK!!"  
  
Several of the men began rushing over to where the boy was, including a tall one that bore great resemblance to the child. A knight had started shouting orders to the others, and even towards the guards that sat waiting on the edge of the battle, watching for their cue to come swoop in and bring the perpetrators to their prisons.  
  
Jago slowly drew the weapon back out, making sure to twist it upon exit and let the sword down to his side. He smirked as he watched the shocked faces of the people nearest him. Normally, this sort of violence would disturb him, but he was fed up with this town, and the only reason he continued to come back here at least semi-annually was because the quality of supplies here, if retrievable, proved to be a welcome and valuable jackpot, waiting for its winner to collect the prize. The only real thing that got in the way was the ridiculous persistence of the guards. He had never met such a devoted crew, anywhere except here anyway. It was ten times worse with that pathetic excuse of a trainee that practically sniffed him out every time he was sighted within the borders. He took a few steps back and marveled at how effectively that seemed to quiet the brat. Perhaps he should try this more often.  
  
Link had dropped his sword as the sudden shock racked his small form, effectively paralyzing him. It wasn't that the sword was coated in poison or anything, but rather the fact that he didn't expect that the man was that ruthless. He didn't hear the clank of the blade against the ground, nor did he feel the strong arms that had wrapped around his chest, keeping him from hitting the pavement. He didn't even register that he was falling until his head was already being supported by his father's calloused hands, watching as the man above him was practically screaming at him to stay awake.  
  
'Man, I am really out of it today.' He chided to himself, still feeling dazed, but now it was more from the loss of blood rather than the hope that plagued him. That feeling of utter loneliness that had followed him since he put the sacred sword away was eating at him, and the idea that the magic of the blade had returned to him in some way was a thought he was willing to allow tantalize him. It made him happy.  
  
He watched helplessly as the soldiers surrounding him tore off his tunic and undershirt in one quick motion, exposing his tanned skin to the chill of the humid wind, the thick red fluid running down his stomach and coating his white leggings. Ugh, that would never come out. The last thing he remembered was saying "Father, I need new leggings...", before his vision faded to black, his senses fading to nothing more than a blur.  
  
  
  
  
  
The man let out a sad chuckle as he held his son's limp body in his grasp. It was heartbreaking to him, to watch his son become victim to such a brutal attack, but he knew, just as well as Link did, that it was the price of protecting the people of Hyrule. He would gladly give his all in any fight, any day, and the man knew that. It was his fault this happened, for he agreed to let Link shadow, and eventually join him, in his field of work. Why did he do that again? That's right, it was because his wife had asked him, on the day she disappeared, to let him watch as they trained the new recruits. He couldn't bear to take away the shining gleam in his eyes as he stared, awestruck by the forms of the newbies, especially because it was the single happiest the green-clad boy had been since she vanished. And if Link was happy, he was happy.  
  
He didn't look very happy right now, though.  
  
"Leon... Captain!" A male's voice broke through his deep thinking, startling him out of his brief trance. "The medical team from the local guard's quarters is on their way."  
  
He nodded his thanks before gently releasing his firm grasp on the boy's face. He had something more important than crying over the uncertainty of Link's fate to take care of.

Standing up, Leon had directed the other two men, on either side of him, to help his son, before striding back into the middle of the square. The silence that had otherwise overtaken the citizens was definitely worth noting, for this town, as often as he had to visit, was never this quiet. It seemed everyone was nervous for Link. Everyone of course, except the man he was now going to probably murder in cold blood. 'Keep it together, Leon. You have an example to set.' He told himself. However, he couldn't help the tightening of his grasp on the claymore in his hands, turning his knuckles an unhealthy shade of white. He was very, _very_ angry. And not just at this criminal. Link was better than this, and the man he fought against was bested by his son plenty of times prior.  
  
He watched as the short, hooded figure from earlier approached from behind the pirate, withdrawing a sharp-looking blade from its sheath at their side. Unlike his son, he stayed conscious of the playing field and had noted the odd stranger making their dramatic entrance. 'Strange,' he thought. 'That rapier looks familiar.' He was more concerned about their safety, though. This man, the one that had a bounty for his head now, was dangerous.  
  
He paused in his stride, halting as the figure had abruptly swung the sword up to Jago's neck.  
  
"Leave." A feminine voice spoke from underneath the cloak. She even sounded like someone he knew, but who? Assuming they were a girl, that is. 'Sheesh, gender is such a weird concept these days.'  
  
Jago, on the other hand, was highly amused by this. He snickered and brought his sword up to the other weapon, slowly pushing it away from his vulnerable skin. "Or what, little girl?" He sneered.  
  
The person had simply answered with a tight-lipped laugh. "Or else, I make sure to send every mercenary I can get my hands on after you and your crew, drag you back to this very square, and have you watch as every last member is tortured and slaughter, before finally letting the populace_ stone you_." She growled in his direction.  
  
Instead of backing down in eminent fear, as most would, he challenged their authority. "And what makes you think they wouldn't have you hung for a crime like that, shorty?" He taunted.  
  
The blade was suddenly pressed much closer to his jugular, drawing a thin red line across his throat.  
  
"Leave. _Now._ Else I will make you regret it. I'm willing to even let you leave with the inanimate supplies you looted. Just _never_ return."  
  
That sounded pretty good to him. Keep the stuff he stole, and never have to look at this god-forsaken hell-hole again. He could find another rich town, he supposed.  
  
"Alright then, midget, you got yourself a deal. But I must know, before I depart... what makes you so authoritative around here?"  
  
The figure slowly drew the blade black, making sure to press it a little harder into his skin before withdrawing with elegance. Their white-gloved hand let the weapon down to their side, and the other hand gently grasped the hem of their hood.  
  
"It's simple, really."  
  
And then they threw the hood back, revealing a head of perfectly blonde hair, running past the visibility of the thick cotton. A simple crown adorned her head, with an upside-down, teardrop-shaped jewel in the middle above her part, and golden leaflets originating from the centerpiece. Her sparkling, cerulean eyes were a breathtaking sight, even without the slight eyeliner that brought her lashes a more winged look.  
  
From the gasps of the crowd that had gathered to watch the knights excel, Jago could tell that this person was well known, or important in some way. Especially when those people instantly dropped to the ground and knelt before her, even some of his crew.  
  
"Princess Zelda?" A hoarse voice spoke from in front of him. It was the man that looked like that brat. He had to contain a low growl in the depths of his throat to keep from looking anymore disrespectful. Royalty was letting him free; he wasn't about to waste this opportunity.  
  
"The one and only. I request that you escort these _uncouth_ vermin to their ship, with the cargo they stole, and take Link to the castle immediately, Captain." She responded, with a half-bored tone. Her gaze never left the face of the man that had attacked her citizens, her Link.  
  
Leon nodded his head fervently, still slightly shocked by the new revelations. He stumbled on his words for a moment before responding, "O-Of course, Your Highness. I will have it taken care of right away."  
  
He shouted the orders to the other soldiers, and as quickly as the command was sent, they were on top of it, taking up men by their arms and dragging them aboard their ship, in much the same manner they would a dead dog. Leon shoved the pirate in front of him and the princess towards the docks and signaled for one of the other men to escort him.  
  
She gazed in silence, eyeing the proceedings and ensuring everything went smoothly. Luckily for her, not a soul from Jago's crew seemed to be fighting, however, and instead acquiesced to their manhandling and exile.  
  
"Honestly, how can _no-points_ be so... ill-mannered?" She questioned under her breath. Almost every occasion that brought about the humans with the rounded ears would contain some sort of vile will or distasteful conversation. Then again, perhaps it was just the place they come from. She hasn't had many experiences with them. She made a mental note to talk to her advisors about a possible representative for the race.  
  
As she witnessed the sudden turn of events, her eyes wandered to where her best friend lay, collapsed and wounded, on a stretcher brought by the local guards. His tunic needed repairing, it seemed, and thorough cleaning, if he was to ever wear it again. Hopefully, he'll let her buy a new one, but she highly doubted it. Link loved his tunic, almost as much as he loved swordplay, and nobody could ever take that from him. A slight scowl graced her expression, paired with sad eyes and a furrowed brow as she lifted her left hand to her lips in fear. She was genuinely worried for him, poor soul.  
  
Anyone could easily read the frustration on her face, but it wasn't important if people saw her emotions at that particular moment.  
  
"Your highness? If I may ask, would you care to join him on the journey there? I know he is a good friend of yours, and he needs someone by him." The captain said to her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
Despite her regal appearances, she was still a child, and it was hard for her to contain her emotion to an acceptable extent, especially during a crisis. She was thankful for the comfort, albeit brief, as he pulled away from her.  
  
She looked up to the man in front of her, resuming her calm and composed facial expression she had to learn. "Are you not escorting the convoy? They are taking the fastest route to the castle." Zelda wondered.  
  
Leon took a deep breath before addressing her question. "I believe I have a few loose ends to tie up here before I make my return." He snatched a quick glance to his left, where his men were helping load the ship. "I will definitely be there by morning, your highness."  
  
"Do not kill him, Captain. He is better left alive, to live as a reminder of the might of the Hylian Knights. Besides, bottled anger can only be held for so long before the pressure causes the glass to crack."  
  
They shared a knowing look between them before he responded. "Take care of my boy, princess. Goddesses protect him; he's been through enough." He mumbled the last bit to himself, but he didn't doubt that she heard him.  
  
He simply walked off after that, towards the harbor, to assist in any way he could.  
  
She felt like a lost puppy, just standing in the midst of the bustling of her subjects. By now, most of the civilians had resumed their normal activities, gossiping and chatting idly about the trauma that had occurred.  
  
"Ugh! Link, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" She half-shouted into the square. Zelda didn't care though, she was upset. As the people stared, wondering what the issue was, she took a brisk pace to reach the vehicle being set up for her friend before they finished up.  
  
She sat down on the wagon's back bumper, keeping as far out of the way as possible. She didn't care if she had to play nurse to get on this wagon; it beat horseback, and she wasn't about to let her friend journey to the castle without someone there for him.  
  
An older knight, who's long hair fell over his shoulders, approached the raging princess with a solemn expression. He had taken note of her sour attitude, and his fatherly instinct had told him to console her.  
  
"Your highness," he began, kneeling in front of her with his helmet in his hand, the other resting on his sword's hilt. "I have already requested that your steed be taken with mine by the ranch-hand down the road to the castle, and I ask that you have at least one of your knights accompany you on this trip."  
  
She gave him a small smile.  
  
"Leave it to Valenzuela to always know how to pick up the pieces, right?" She told him playfully.  
  
He snickered lightly under his breath. "Of course, anything for you, Princess."  
  
"Now," he started, standing back up with a grin plastered on his face. "Are we going to sit here and make Link wait, or are we getting into that vehicle?" He tilted his head, allowing some of his bangs to partially block his sight.  
  
Zelda, of course, thought he looked a little silly, and couldn't stifle her titter, hiding it behind her dainty hand.  
  
"Yes, let us ensure his safety while we head home. Nayru knows how long it's going to be; we ought to leave sooner than later."  
  
Instead of allowing her to stand up on her own like she was planning to, Valenzuela rushed to her side, sweeping her off of her pedestal and carrying her by the small of her back and underneath her knees. She couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Oh, my knight in shining armor! Whisk me away from this accursed place!" She squealed. She loved all of her knights equally, but Valenzuela always knew how to make her laugh, even in the direst of circumstances. She held the back of her right hand against her forehead and kicked her feet in a dramatic manner, earning a roar of laughter from her knight.  
  
"With pleasure, your highness! I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say that we must make haste to the royal house. Come along, gentlemen!"  
  
He then proceeded to carry her, taking a large step onto the back of the wagon and ushering them both inside, a happy princess and her loyal knight.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once the vehicle got moving, and past its rather rocky start, the two had situated themselves in the back, close enough to Link to be able to speak to him if he awoke, and far enough out of the way for the two medics to work their magic.  
  
"Valenzuela, have you ever wondered how the doctors here in Hyrule became so talented?" She inquired, her head spinning to face him. Her eyes were filled with curiosity.  
  
He leaned forward onto his elbows, which he rested upon his knees, watching the duo work silently. "No, I haven't. But I've always had faith in them, and whoever taught these two young men especially must be blessed by the Three themselves, for healers always seem to manage a miracle." He clasped his hands together between his legs.  
  
The men in medic uniforms turned to give him a slight nod in thanks for the compliment he casually gave.  
  
Zelda gave them a slight nod also, but more as encouragement. She knew they were nervous, working on a very important person to the princess put them under a lot of pressure, so she wanted them to understand that she was not there to judge or pry into their field of expertise. She had seen it too many times from the families of victims, most unable to speak to their fallen again. It was unfair to the selfless people who gave their all, only to be just as heartbroken as the person they spoke to. To her, it was a blessing to have people that were able to push themselves that far to help others.  
  
She wanted to be like them, to be able to help her people like they help her citizens.  
  
"Do you think I could be like them one day?"  
  
He turned to face her and thrusted his head back, forcing some of his hair out of his eyes. With the kindest smile he could muster, he calmly stated, "Princess, you could be like anyone you want to be. But I think the best way to be, is to be yourself."  
  
A light blush tainted her otherwise flawless complexion as she nodded to his remark. "You're too kind, knight!"  
  
"I'm simply stating the truth. I, along with the other knights, will follow you, no matter what you do. But know that we do not do it just because it is our job. It is a rough, unforgiving task that we burden ourselves with, and we would not pursue such a career as this if it weren't worth following you to our graves, your highness."  
  
She playfully tapped his forearm with the palm of her hand. "Oh stop, now you're just trying to turn me into a stammering tomato!" She said to him, holding her other hand up to hide the wide smile that graced her lips.  
  
Valenzuela chuckled lightly at her. "Maybe."  
  
The quiet, peaceful atmosphere resumed its place in the cabin, settling in as the boredom crept in from every nook and cranny. She was thoroughly amused by their conversation, but now, as they stared in silence at the procedure happening before them, she was beyond un-entertained.  
  
One of the medics began undressing Link's wound, attempting to clean it better and properly cover it with medicine and gauze.  
  
The time ticked by, incredibly slow, as she watched, completely enamored but still bored, as they worked. The other man has knelt down to peer into a chest she hadn't noticed before, and he traced his index finger along the rim of the container. She could see, past his bobbed, above-the-shoulder length brown hair, a few rows of vials and bottles that looked to be organized carefully. He gently lifted a bottle with a glowing, blue potion in it and swirled the contents around a few times before smirking to himself.  
  
'I wonder what that does. I'm sure Link would know, I will have to ask him if he wakes up.' She proceeded to scold herself for that sort of thinking; of course he would get up! But the thought was still there, pulling with it a wave of depression that hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
The medic stood up and handed it to the other man, nodding before returning to the chest.  
  
The knight had turned his attention back to the child on his left. She was holding her arms together, crossed over her chest. She appeared rather distraught.  
  
"Your highness, do not fret. Link will make a full recovery, just you wait!" Valenzuela put a light hand to her shoulder as he spoke. He could feel the concern emanating from her, and he knew she was trying to be strong.  
  
She put her hands over her eyes for a moment, attempting to choke back a sob. "But what if he doesn't!?" Zelda half yelled, half cried to her knight as she threw her hands back down. It was useless to try and display a calm demeanor; she couldn't do it. She gripped the edge of the seat she sat upon and leaned forward, trying not to completely break down in front of other people.  
  
He slowly raised his other arm, gesturing for her to come close to him for a hug. "Princess, I assure you, he will be okay."  
  
He had faith in the boy, for, much like his father, he was too headstrong to allow a measly stab wound to take him away from them. This made it less difficult for him to try and raise the girl's spirits, conveniently enough, for it was astoundingly easier to tell an impartial truth when you believe what you are saying is true. He didn't know for sure if Link would be okay, but he was damn well going to hope.  
  
She shook her head frivolously at him.  
  
"Princess Zelda, with all due respect, you may be held to a higher regard than anyone else in the kingdom, but for Din's sake, you are only human. A child, at that! You cannot push away everyone and retain a collected attitude when you are breaking from the inside. Allow me to at least let you breathe easy. After all," He threw her a wide grin. "It's my job to protect you, and Hyrule, from _any_ threats."  
  
Zelda peered over at him, contemplating her decision. She could keep herself contained, and flip out when she got home, or she could get over the public image she has worked herself to the bone for and feel a little better now.  
  
"... Screw politics. I need a hug."  
  
He gasped at her remark before having the air knocked out of him by a princess tackling him. "Princess!"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her small body, pulling her into a tight embrace. "It will be alright, princess. He will be okay." Valenzuela whispered to her.  
  
The poor child was subjected to constant social expectations, that was the truth. He would have to speak to Lady Impa at the castle about her well-being when they got there. 'For now,' he thought, 'Let her express herself.'  
  
He was, of course, intending to ask her about how she even managed to sneak out of the stables without getting caught, _with a horse, no less_, but it would have to wait.  
  
Zelda gently patted the armor plate covering his chest, and immediately he released her.  
  
"Thank you, for everything, Valenzuela. It truly is a blessing to have such devoted knights as yourself." She spoke to him quietly, barely above a whisper. She didn't want to make herself appear any weaker than she already had, so she quickly distanced herself from the man.  
  
He just shook his head at that. "Your highness, I'm glad you think that way."  
  
An awkward pause in their conversation had brought the eerie calm back into the cabin, which left Zelda feeling bored... again.  
  
"Hey, knight!" She whispered, nudging his armored side with her elbow.  
  
He turned his head to look at her. "Yes, your highness?"  
  
She gave him a devious smirk, which he didn't even know she was capable of, before asking, "Can I braid your hair?"  
  
The knight was simply dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh, sure? If you would like to." He answered as he raised a brow at her. The princess, future ruler of Hyrule, wanted to braid his hair. It was an odd request, to say the least. However, he understood the eagerness to do something in a maddeningly boring situation, and although it hasn't been boring for him, he was pretty sure the princess felt different. He quickly turned his back to her and flipped his hair behind him, giving her full access to the long locks.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
They were quiet once more, reabsorbing themselves in what the medics were doing as the princess began separating his hair. She took the centerpiece and threw it over the left, and before long, she had a short braid started. Even though they weren't talking, she was entertained.  
  
It was peculiar to the both of them, however, that neither medic had said a word to each other during the entire ride so far.  
  
Zelda, being the interested and curious girl that she is, decided to ask.  
  
"Hey! Why haven't you guys said anything to each other? Do you just automatically know what and when the other person needs something?" She tugged lightly on the braid, straightening it out.  
  
The two medics looked at each other before returning their answer, as if confirming if it was okay.  
  
"Well," the man with the bobbed hair began. "We've been working really close with each other for the past few years."  
  
"Yeah." The other one added. "That, and sign language doesn't hurt either. It's easier to tell if something is wrong with the patient in a quiet environment, because then you can hear the sounds the body makes."  
  
The princess gasped, covering her mouth once again with a small, gloved hand. "Really? I never would have guessed. I suppose we should be quiet, huh Vale-"  
  
She stopped speaking when she noticed a red mark on the neck of the medic with the short, blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, my goddesses! Is your neck okay, Mr.?" She inquired, worry spewing out with the words she spoke.  
  
The man quickly pulled the uniform's collar up with both of his hands, and a deep blush swept across his face.  
  
"It's okay, your highness. I've already done everything I can for it. It's just a bruise." He retorted, attempting not to come off as rude. He couldn't help the slight anger that presented itself in his voice though.  
  
After jotting something down on a legal pad sitting on the small table behind him, the medic with the bobbed hair spun around and gave the other an apologetic look.  
  
She turned her eyes to Valenzuela, who guffawed before returning her gaze. "You'll understand when you're older, Princess."  
  
At that remark, she dropped her braid altogether and stood up. "I'll have you know, that just because I can act like a child _sometimes_, does not mean that I am completely clueless!"  
  
She placed both her hands on her hips as she stared down at him.  
  
When she didn't get a response, she simply stuck her tongue out at him before returning to her seat. She then picked up the braid she was working on before, continuing where she left off. Center over left, new center over right, rinse and repeat.  
  
  
  
  
  
_"Link..."  
  
"Link... listen to me."  
  
He woke up in what appeared to be a fairy fountain. The shallow water he opened his eyes to was a pleasant temperature; cool, but not cold enough to chill. It flowed out from the center of the room, originating in a spring that looked to be fueled by an infinite source. Looking at it more carefully now, he noted that there wasn't a space below the rippling surface that the water could come from. 'Must be magical... that could be explained by the presence of a magic-capable entity nearby.' When he sat up, he noticed that there weren't any fairies to be seen, and instead, a single, glowing lavender orb sat, perched up above him in the center of the room.  
  
"Link!"  
  
A deep violet fairy had flown up to him, yelling and bouncing around frantically. Its jingling was obviously trying to communicate something to the boy, but what, he couldn't tell.  
  
"Link, I don't have much time. Do you see that fairy?"  
  
He turned his head in the direction of the voice, but couldn't see anything besides the dim walls that surrounded him, the energetic ball of light, and the orb.  
  
"That fairy will appear on top of the Tower of Winds in three days. It will be waiting for you."  
  
Once again, the fairy flew up close to him, impatiently tapping his nose. He reached up a violet-clad arm and cupped the glowing fairy in his hand.  
  
"Wait, why am I wearing a purple tunic...?" He whispered to himself. The fairy, after hearing him say that, suddenly lost a good bit of its glow, clearly upset. Its wings drooped down slightly as well, and when it fluttered up from his palm, he could see the pain it was in.  
  
"Link, protect that fairy with your life. It holds the key to keeping you, Zelda, and the rest of Hyrule safe."  
  
'Strange,' he thought. "That fairy seems familiar in a way..."  
  
"It should. You two have met before, just under different circumstances. Now listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you."  
  
He peered up at the lavender orb, watching it pulse as it spoke to him. The fairy kept looking between him and the orb, every once in awhile flitting up and, just as quickly, falling back down. Some times, it stayed in the air longer than others.  
  
It jumped three times in quick succession, each time looking desperately in the boy's direction. It was definitely trying to tell him something, so he paid attention.  
  
It waited a moment before continuing. He saw that the orb floating above him was waiting for whatever the fairy was doing to subside.  
  
The fairy jumped four times this time, each one lasting for barely a second in the air before it landed back down into his palm. Just as before, it waited another moment. Then, in a strange twist, it hopped in the air, as before, but when it came back up, it hovered in the air for a few seconds before dropping again.  
  
The boy was concentrating hard on what the small orb of light was doing, trying to relate what it was doing with anything he might know about the situation. Which, in complete honesty, wasn't much.  
  
It pushed upwards, hanging in the air briefly before following that with two short hops.  
  
  
  
  
_The blonde laying on the cot in front of her had begun to stir, attempting to clench his right fist against his chest. He didn't appear to be waking, but it was worrisome when she saw that no one else had seen this. 'At least he's dreaming,' she thought to herself. 'That's a good sign...'  
  
  
  
  
  
_The lavender orb above them let out an irritated sigh. "  
  
I get it, I really do. But if he doesn't understand by now, he probably won't. Let him contemplate this later, when he is his own again. I'm sure that without the others, he will come around."  
  
This was just getting weird. "What others? What is going on?" He calmly asked. He didn't want to appear wary, especially since he didn't know if these beings were friendly or not.  
  
"All will be explained in due time, just listen, Hero."  
  
He decided that, despite the strange colors of the fairy and the magical talking orb floating above him, he was going to hear them out. It was the least he could do, for they seemed stressed.  
  
A quaint wind began to stir in the chamber, caressing the boy's face and ruffling his blonde hair. "  
  
When the Blood Moon streaks across the midnight sky, a ball of light, born from blight, will escape its cell and cry."  
  
"As you rush to aid its heart and mind, remember Link, that it will be your guide and find." _

_The fairy in front of him looked weakened by the words the orb was telling him. But again, he didn't feel any malicious or dark intent from the orb, the fairy, or from the room they were in. Although, now that he thought about it, the aura that he felt from the fairy was reminding him of something, but what was it? It was on the tip of his tongue... _

_"HERO! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?" _

_The orb flashed a bright red as its voice screamed at him. He quickly shot to attention, eyeing the magical voice's orb more carefully._

_"Sorry Lord, I was-" He covered his mouth quickly after he said that. Why did he just address a ball of light as Lord? _

_T_ _he fairy, on the other hand, seemed elated at this fact, resuming its previous incessant jingling and erratic flight pattern around his head. _

_"Ugh, I think I'm going crazy." He said, to no one in particular. His head was starting to hurt. _

_"Remember this, if nothing else, Link. If you do not retrieve the fairy, Hyrule is doomed. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it. We are very lucky to have this opportunity. Embrace it. In three days, there will be a large, red moon in the sky. If you are not at the top of the tower by the time it reaches the center of the sky, nothing will save us." _

_The orb began fading as it continued to speak, much to the fairy's dismay. It sent him a pleading look before flying towards the now greatly diminished ball of lavender light. _

_"Farewell, Hero. We will meet again soon."_

'Oh! Are we at the castle? I think I hear Sylvester in the hallway!' That same, cheery voice ranted excitedly.

'Eh, probably. Either that or the knights left us to die, and we're in Hell.'

'There's no way they would leave us behind. Besides, I think I hear him too.'

'I hate that cat.'

'You do not! He's the cutest little ball of fluff I've ever seen in our life!'

'He is pretty cute.'

The more mature voice decided to join the discussion now. 'I fear our father is coming up here soon.'

'Man, I really hope he doesn't yell at us!'

'I'd rather have him yell than sit there and give us the look.'

'I just wanna know what that smell is...'

An enchanted gasp rang out in his mind before a high pitched squeal. 'FOOOOOOD!'

Ignoring the constant chattering in his mind, he blinked his eyes twice before opening them slowly, taking in his surroundings. The first thing to catch his attention was the slim crystal chandelier hanging above him. It sparkled elegantly, catching the rays of the afternoon sun and scattering them about the room. The plethora of color that danced around made him slightly nauseous.

He raised a weak hand over his face to shield his vision from the blaring light. His eyes traced the outline of a curtain across from where he laid. The maroon fabric stood out against the otherwise dull color of the room, bringing with it a regal feel. He was definitely in the castle; no other place in the kingdom could afford or care to decorate an infirmary with that level of style.

'See? I told you; _in the castle_. That means that we get to see my favorite kitty!'

'Ugh, of course, _that's_ what you're worried about.' 

He assumed it was an infirmary anyway. From what he could see without sitting up, he saw many poles, holding up frail blue curtains, and outlines of beds behind them. It also smelled of anti-septic, which wasn't a very welcome smell in his nose. It meant he was injured, which he was, recalling the incident that had brought him here. There was another smell drifting towards him, one that was much more tasteful. The scent was comparable to a kitchen in the evening, pleasant and comforting.

Although, he had to agree with one of the voices. That did smell like food, and he was_ hungry_.

He attempted to push his elbows underneath him to sit up, but a hand was pressed against his chest before he could get very far.

"Rest, hero. I know you're hungry, but you ought to wait for me to re-bandage your wound before you raise your head." The rough voice told him. It sounded a lot like one of the people in the castle that Zelda called Impa; they had met once or twice, so he decided to listen.

Just as they said they would, they began undoing the thick gauze that wrapped around his torso. He didn't feel like watching, so he merely stared at the ceiling and listened in to the bickering.

'Guys, is this really necessary?'

'HE CALLED ME WEAK! OF COURSE IT IS.'

'I didn't say weak; I said_ feeble_. If you had ever bothered to inform yourself about the language you speak, you would know that it means something different.'

'I'm not an idiot, bookworm! I know what that word means! AND I'M NOT WEAK-'

'You guys! You don't need to be mad at each other!'

'YOU STAY OUT OF THIS-'

'I have to agree, you don't have to be mad at someone who is simply stating the truth-'

'Oh, just you_ wait_ 'till I get my physical form back. I'm gonna knock you into-'

'Okay, look. That's enough, out of _both_ of you. We need to figure out why we exist now, and how this could influence things. I mean, look at what happened at the harbor!'

'I still feel bad for that box.'

He offered a quiet chuckle at that statement. "What's funny, Link? I presume it's not anything to do with landing in the infirmary again, correct?"

He turned his gaze towards the figure standing over him. Sure enough, the white hair, strange markings under the eyes, and indifferent expression staring back at him belonged to none other than the woman that had caught him sneaking around in the courtyard, looking for Zelda. She held a pair of scissors in one hand, and a yellow tube in the other.

"Just remembering the first time I ended up here, ma'am." He whispered. It was difficult to speak, it seemed like he'd been out for a little bit if his throat was this sore.

"Ah. I do apologize for that. Had I known she invited you, I wouldn't have tried to kill you." She explained, her gaze returning to the task at hand. She opened the tube and squeezed a few drops into the cloth on the table beside her, before using her elbow to shut the cap.

"Impa, how long has it been?" She seemed hesitant to answer that question, dabbing the cloth onto his abdomen.

"They got you in here an hour ago. I don't know how, but Princess Zelda was sure you would awake soon. In the condition you're in though, it should have been at least another two days."

'HAH! See, not feeble, or weak!'

'Oh Farore, Blue, drop it already!'

'Remember, Link isn't just you. He's us too.'

'Can you stop_ instigating_ him??'

'I would do no such thing.'

'Vio, you are being a little mean...'

"Impa, no one else is here, right?" Link asked her. He was curious to know if anyone could hear them. It would make sense if they couldn't; nobody appeared to notice in the square.

"You were the only injured. The Captain told me that when he was finished with instructing the princess on how to properly fight with her rapier, they would be joining us. Other than that, we are the only ones present."

His eyes widened at her remark. "Zelda, sword fighting!?"

She let out a hearty laugh. "Yes, hero! She showed up in the square on her horse and held the blade to Jago's neck. From what I've heard, she was very upset that he hurt you."

He gave her a grim smile. "That sounds like her, alright. But how did she get out of the castle?"

Impa shrugged her shoulders as she began unwrapping the unused gauze. "I couldn't tell you."

'Hey, is everything alright? You've been a little different since we last talked.'

'Yeah, you're being more of an asshole than normal. Didn't even think it was possible.'

'Blue, I swear, I'm going to go find mental duct tape and keep you from saying anything to him.'

'I'm fine. Just thinking about that dream we had...'

'What dream?' The three voices asked him in chorus.

Link knew what he was talking about though. He didn't know much, but he did remember the fairy.

'Never mind, I'm probably still getting over everything that's happened.'

'It was a pretty crazy adventure.'

'I don't think that's what he means, Blue.'

'Then what could it be? That's the only thing that's really happened, unless he's talking about that time he spent with that dolt of a-'

'Don't even finish that sentence.'

'Or what? Face it, nerd, you were the one that-'

'SHUT THE HELL UP, BLUE!'

Link could hear the shocked gasp that echoed through his head from the other three. 

'...Vio?'

'Look at what you did, Blue. You broke the rational one.'

'Oh, it was _my_ fault? I'm pretty sure it was that-'

'GUYS! Can't you stop and think about anyone besides yourselves? You obviously hurt him!'

'Sorry, Red...' The two voices muttered to the third.'

"Alright, now that I've taken care of that, I've brought you some food, plenty of water, and a few books to read." Impa's words brought him back to reality. She picked up a bed tray that rested on the table and placed it on his lap. It had everything she described on it, as well as a bottle with a red liquid in it.

"The potion is for after you eat." He once again pushed up on his elbows, raising his head and chest off of the comfy bed he was in. Despite the agonizing pain he felt shoot through him, he managed, and with the help of Impa re-arranging the pillows behind him, was now sitting in an upright position.

"If you would like, I could turn the bed sideways, so you can watch her through the window. I've taken to seeing a few of her moves; I'm sure you could give her a few pointers." She explained to him.

A frown found its way onto his face. "I wouldn't ask you to do that, Impa. You've done enough for me already."

"It's a good thing you aren't asking; I'm offering. Now, yes or no?"

Link smiled and nodded his head. "You aren't too bad Impa, now that you aren't trying to end my life."

"I'm only scary when I need to be, Hero. Now, let's see if we can't fix this."

She then strutted over to the other side of the bed, pushing away the small curtains that were draped over the metal poles with wheels. After that, she dragged the bed over to the window behind him, aligning it with the windowsill so he could see. It doubled as a good light source for reading those books she brought him.

"Anything else before I take my leave, young one? I was requested to inform Princess Zelda and your father of when you awoke."

He thought for a moment on that, did he really need anything?

"Can you give me five minutes to mentally prepare for her ranting?"

Impa snickered at that comment. "I will do what I can. Rest easy."

"Thank you again, Impa."

"Just doing my job, Hero."

With that, she made her way over to the grand oak doors that acted as a gate to the room he occupied. She pushed down on the lever-handle, swung the door back, and exited, the door shutting with a solid thump.

'Dude, I said I was sorry.'

'Why are you so touchy about it, Vio? I really don't get it.'

'Maybe they were friends?'

'Don't be ridiculous Red, who would want to be friends with that monster?'

'That quote-unquote _monster_ saved all of Hyrule at the price of his own life, Blue. Nobody except someone with a pure heart could have pulled that off willingly.'

'Green's right! He's one of us!'

'Yeah... Hey, bookworm, now that we aren't in the middle of fighting for our lives, can you tell us what happened while you played traitor?' 

Link had been drinking the glass of water on the tray as they spoke. He was interested too. Despite being split into four, he only remembered what they collectively experienced, so he had no idea what happened when they split. Their memories were there, but it was challenging to pick through for details, for it was like watching four movies at the same time. 

'I'd rather not talk about it.'

'Seriously?'

'If he doesn't want to tell us, he doesn't have to, Blue.'

'Will you tell us if we tell you what happened to us?'

A short silence followed Blue's question as they waited for a response. 

'No. Now leave me be.'

'Hmph. I bet that he's hiding something.'

'Or _maybe_ he just doesn't want to talk about it. We did find him suspended over lava; it was probably traumatic.'

'It's okay, Vio! We're here for you!'

'_I'm surrounded by idiots._' Vio's voice whispered, barely discernable from a breath.

'WHAT WAS THAT?'

'Oh my Din, just stop talking to each other!'

Link couldn't help but laugh at the constant arguing erupting between the four. It was too much like a sibling's quarrel to be taken seriously by anyone not a part of it.

He gently lifted the spoon on his tray into the bowl that sat in front of him, welling a bit of the soup inside onto the utensil before bringing it to his mouth. It tasted like the chicken soup that Zelda brought him the day she found out he was sick.

After gulping down a few spoonful's, he turned his attention to the world outside the window, and was greeted with the sight of a near-empty training yard. The only people there were Zelda, his father, and Valenzuela, who was standing off to the side by the entrance. The girl held a defensive position, and would parry the attacks that her opponent sent towards her. Then, his father raised his shield hand, said something, and they switched positions; Zelda was now on the offensive, slicing her way past the captain's defenses with great difficulty.

'Wow! I didn't know Zelda could fight!'

'I call dibs on challenging her!'

'She's doing really good, too!'

'Her posture is weak, she isn't holding her guard, and he's going easy on her.'

'Do you live for the sole purpose of being a buzzkill?'

'Do you live for the sole purpose of being a major headache?'

'You guys, I'm going to get Red if you don't stop.'

'Hmph.'

'I was stating the facts.'

'Yeah, but we can help her, right guys?'

'Of course, Red! After all, that's what friends are for.'

'Sure, but only if I get to fight her, one-on-one!'

The sun that shone down on him was delightful, warming his skin in the otherwise freezing room. He never understood why it was so cold in here, but even in the summer, it was cold enough to numb someone's limbs. He set the spoon down and instead, pulled the blanket from over his legs up to his chest, covering him in the soft material.

'What are we going to tell Zelda?'

'What do you mean, Green?'

'Well, I'm sure that something seems off about Link to her. It's not like us to openly drop our defenses like that.'

'Do you think she knows we're here?'

'No way! If anything, she probably just thinks we're tired.'

'I want her to know, though! Maybe she could help us!'

'Good thinking, Red!'

'But what if she doesn't believe us?'

'Then we lead her on. She appeared in the town square for a reason, Blue. She appears mighty secretive about it, too. If we can get her to explain to us why she was there, we might be able to play this off as a really important secret we couldn't tell anyone else, and use her feelings towards her own situation against her, thus manipulating her into believing us.'

'Wow, Vio. I knew you were cunning, but that sounds plain evil.'

'Maybe, but it's better than being thought of as crazy. Even then, it's not guaranteed to work.'

A high pitched yawn broke the serious atmosphere. 'I don't know about you guys, but I'm tired!'

'Red, come on. It's still light out, and we just woke up, we can't be that tired.'

'I dunno, Blue. I'm feelin' a little done too.'

'What about you, bookworm?'

'Does it matter? I plan to read those books.'

'I swear, out of all of us, you are truly the most determined to make our lives miserable.'

'I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment.'

'Well,' he yawned too. 'I think we're gonna rest for a bit. Take care of Link, will ya?'

'I don't have much of a choice.'

'Atta boy!'

'Blue, if you do not wish to be spoken to like an infant, I suggest you drop the taunting.'

'Eh, fine. Whatever.'

He reached out toward the small stack of books in front of him. He figured that, since he was going to be here for a bit, that he might as well entertain himself. However, he stopped himself before his hand gripped the hardcover. He could sit and read, or he could get some rest as Impa told him too.

'I suppose I could sleep. I'm not particularly tired, but my body needs to heal.' he thought to himself. 'But wasn't Zelda supposed to be up here soon?' It's been more than five minutes since Impa left, and he hadn't seen her appear in the yard to interrupt the princess. What could be holding her up?

Eh, he'll figure that out later. He took his hand back and slid the sheet over his shoulders, adjusting his position until he was leaning towards the paneled glass that kept the untamed elements of nature out.

Just before he closed his eyes, he heard a new, much fainter voice. It sounded rough, like it hadn't been able to talk for a long period of time.

'Tower of Winds, two days, or it's game _over_, Link.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I wonder what was in that box-'
> 
> 'Will you PLEASE shut up about that stupid crate?'
> 
> 'It's only stupid because you don't understand it.'
> 
> 'CAN YOU GUYS NOT FIGHT FOR FIVE SECONDS? You're giving Link a migraine.'
> 
> 'You say that like it's a bad thing.'
> 
> 'Better him than us.'
> 
> 'He IS us, you dimwit-'
> 
> 'Green has a point, you two. No more fighting 'till we get out of here, okay?'
> 
> '... Fine. But only because you asked nicely.'
> 
> 'Of course, Red. Wouldn't want to hurt the kid's head with all these fancy words, right?'
> 
> 'I'm going to strangle both of you.'


	2. An Insomniac's Dream

She watched as the medics brought her friend into the castle, carrying him past the guards posted at the entrance by the gates. The men waved them in with no issues and gave her a quick nod before returning their focus to guarding her home.

  
"Oh thank the goddesses! I was looking everywhere for you, Princess!" A voice shouted to her from the doorway. It came from a woman with white hair held in a ponytail and markings under her red eyes. Her outfit consisted of what her culture considered casual wear; simple armor plating covering her front, short indigo sleeves and capris, black bracers over fingerless gloves, and long boots that reached to her knees. The chill autumn air had brought a black scarf into her apparel, wrapped loosely around her neck and flowing behind her. She hurried over to where Zelda was standing by the caravan and enveloped her into a tight hug before letting the princess speak.

  
"I'm alright, Impa, I have Valenzuela with me. He's currently speaking with second-in-command to inform him of what went down." Zelda explained.

  
Impa gave a loud sigh as she lifted her right hand to pinch the bridge of her nose. "That doesn't have anything to do with you, though. Why did you run off again!? You know the minister is going to have my head over this!" She yelled as she threw her hands down in a dramatic fashion.

  
"Yes, I know. And for that, I apologize. I just wish I had left earlier; something is wrong with Link."

"Does it have anything to do with the maidens?"

  
Zelda took a swift glance around her, registering the number of people in the vicinity. Many were servants and assistants working in the castle that had come to see her for themselves, for they had probably heard about her sudden disappearance.

  
She flicked her wrist at Impa, gesturing for her to back up a bit. "Let's talk somewhere more private."

  
"Very well, your highness. Allow me to inform the minister of your return before we chat."

  
"No need; Valenzuela told me he would take care of it."

  
"You know," Impa started. "If you just told me where you needed to be, I could have taken care of it-"

  
Zelda raised her hand, halting her attendant mid-sentence. "I know, but there was no time for that. By the time I realized he had left, they were already halfway across the city. Besides, I'm here now, right?"

  
The woman rolled her eyes before saying, "Yes yes, I shan't worry about that for the moment. But you aren't going to weasel your way out of this conversation, missy!"

  
"Of course not; I wouldn't dream of it. Let's head to my room, I will tell you more there."  
Impa looked down at the young girl to her right before letting a small smile grace her expression.

  
"Then let us go, I wish to hear everything."

  
They walked quickly through the long hallways, climbing upstairs with haste and ignoring the general chaos in the royal house. Fortunately, the people who work in the castle know better than to interrupt others, especially someone with as high a status as heir to the throne, so it was a brief journey.

  
The noon sun shone brightly through the princess's sleeping chamber, illuminating the room and glazing all of the furniture around the huge pentagonal window in a bright sheen. The grand canopy bed, with its silky pink curtains, was present on the right half of the bedroom, resting against the center of the wall. A grand birch chest sat at the foot, with elegant golden carvings etched into the wood. The bedstead was accompanied on either side by a nightstand, with two drawers and a candelabrum sitting on top. To the right sat a large wardrobe, painted white and accented with gold, much like all the other wooden furniture. One of the cabinet's doors was left ajar, and a cute aqua-colored dress laid out on a metal coat hanger hung from the top of the open closet. On the other side of the room, a massive oak desk, littered with several books ranging from history to fantasy, sat in the furthest corner, with a comfortable study chair tucked underneath it. Beside the desk was a standing mirror, covered in a thick, viridian cloth. The golden frame was barely visible under the fabric.

  
The door swung outwards, revealing the two women as they entered the room. Zelda rushed over and pulled the chair from her desk, while Impa had chosen to occupy the window seat.

  
Once they were seated, Zelda re-told the events that took place at the market, careful not to spare any details. She finished her long-winded explanation with an exasperated sigh.

  
"And that's what happened. I swear, if I was only a few minutes earlier, I could have prevented it." She said as she shook her head.

  
Impa placed her hand gently on the girl's shoulder. "Princess, this could not have been avoided. Fate has a funny way of showing itself, but trust when I say that everything happens for a reason. You cannot change that."

  
Zelda drummed her fingers along the smooth wooden surface several times, as if in thought. "Yeah, but it still hurts." She sighed. She turned her head away from Impa and scoffed. "Anyway, I suppose I should fill you in on the other situation?"

  
The woman's straight face never faltered, but the smile was evident in her eyes, which were widened with curiosity. "That would be ideal, yes."

  
Three days after the sword was placed back into the pedestal, Hyrule was still in the process of recovering. Although speedy, the reconstruction of the castle had been grueling work. Many of the walls had to be replaced, for their structure had been weakened enough by the damage to be unstable. Troops had been dispatched to several provinces to help with the social chaos that had ensued and to aid the people in the process of rebuilding. A few villages had been outright destroyed, leaving nothing but a few smoldering ruins and a place for survivors to mourn the lost.

  
Zelda was sitting in her room, reading one of several books that she often lifted from the library, when the door slammed open, bursting through it a woman covered head to toe in blue.

  
"Princess!" She shouted before doubling over, placing her hands on her knees. The long dress that she wore concealed her legs, but one could tell that she was slightly injured from the minor lacerations on her arms. She panted heavily, gathering her breath before speaking once more.

  
"The maidens and I, we... no, _he_... found us." She managed to spit out through her exhaustion.

  
By now, the princess had already rushed over to the woman's side, sliding an arm over her shoulder and guiding her over to the bed.

  
"Easy there, priestess. What happened?" Zelda asked as she set the girl down.

  
"We were investigating the sword's seal... determining the power it lost and how... when the White Maiden had pointed out... there was another sword."

  
"Another sword? As in...?" Zelda held a hand to her mouth in shock.

  
"Yes! And it was standing... upright, on the top of the back wall... glaring down at us. Even in that form... he is a force to be reckoned with... Princess." The woman gripped the sheets tightly, with her hands at her side.

  
"I see. What happened?" She inquired.

  
Her pupils dilated slightly in response to that question. "It seemed... seemed like he was protecting the sword? No... that couldn't be right but... he attacked us. The Yellow Maiden, bless her heart... she stepped in front of us and plead for peace... and he showed no mercy. It took all of our efforts to drive him away... then we brought her here."

  
"Are the other maidens here as well?" She placed a hand over the other's, squeezing it slightly in a comforting manner.

  
The woman nodded her head eagerly. "Yes. They suffered worse than I, so I came to inform you of what occurred as soon as I could. The Green Maiden is watching over them at the moment."

  
Zelda bowed her head in thought. "Blue Maiden, is he still there?"

  
As the shock of what happened left her body, the priestess had resumed normal breathing, and small droplets formed at the corners of her eyes. "I do not know, Princess. I hope, for everyone's sake, that he is not." She told Zelda in an earnest manner.

  
Impa had run in through the open doorway, clearly distressed. "Princess! I heard yelling, so I came- is everything alright, Blue Maiden?" She asked as she eyed the anomaly in the room. She could tell the woman was upset, it was evident in her expression and the way she held herself.

  
"The maidens had been attacked during their investigation. I need you to clear six beds in the infirmary immediately, Impa. I must go to the sanctuary, so take care of things while I am gone."

  
She bowed quickly before responding. "Consider it done, your highness. Might I suggest you bring one of the knights, as possible protection?" She suggested.

  
Zelda shook her head. "This situation calls for a delicate touch. I would bring Link, except he's re-cooperating after such a difficult journey." She stood up from where she sat on the bed and began making her way over to her closet.

  
The Blue Maiden let out a small shriek, clearly in panic. She used both of her hands to grasp the girl's gloved forearm before she could get any further. "P-princess! You can't! Nayru only knows what he could do to you! Please, if you value your safety, you musn't-"

  
"I value my kingdom's protection over my own, priestess. I am going to evaluate this entity for myself, and if legend holds true, he won't kill me on sight." Zelda told the woman sharply. She yanked her hand back before straightening her dress out. "Impa, escort the Blue Maiden down to the infirmary, and if I am not back after sundown, send a squadron out to the sanctuary."

  
"Yes, ma'am." Impa held her hand out to the priestess, still sitting on the bed. Her eyes told Impa that she was terrified, with their widened pupils and the tears now streaming down her face.

  
Zelda flung open the wardrobe, pulling out a long, coffee-colored coat and a belt with a sheath, which she promptly attached to her waist. She threw the cloak on in a hurry before concealing her face from view with the overly-large hood.

  
"Good luck, Princess. I fear you may need it." Impa told her as she fled the room.

  
She barreled down the hallways, leaping over the narrow steps and approaching the armory at an alarming rate. Despite the casual pink dress she wore, she was quite agile, and the white flats that covered her feet didn't help to balance her either. As she approached the wide, oak door, she slowed her pace to a crawl.

  
Zelda slid in through the open doorway, hiding her presence from the two burly men that were chatting away at a table by ducking under a big rack for cover. It displayed many different types of swords, from giant knives to itty-bitty daggers for close-combat. They were organized based on size, so she had to tiptoe along the length of the rack a bit before she found what she was looking for; a decently sharp rapier, hidden amongst the other weapons shoved behind the main display. Instead of the regular sky-blue handle, this one had a goldenrod accent, with a mostly white leather hilt. The princess took the blade and placed it in the sheath on her waist before darting back out into the hallway.

  
She continued her escapade, narrowly avoiding several guards and other servants, before making her way to the gardens. From there, it was an easy walk towards the rusty metal fence that bordered the woods. The broken post in the barrier provided an opening for a smaller individual to pass through, effectively creating a shortcut to the forest.

  
"So that's how you keep getting out of the castle!" Impa exclaimed.

  
Zelda couldn't help but giggle at her outburst. "It's one of many ways I escape this prison I call home. Although I believe I shouldn't have to sneak out of my own castle in order to spend time in my kingdom."

  
Impa's serious glance, with her arms akimbo and eyes narrowed, had stopped Zelda mid-laughter. "You know exactly why we don't let you wander around Castle Town, Princess. Might I remind you of your social status?"

  
She gave the woman a slight pout.

  
"Anyway, I suppose I should continue..." She mumbled.

  
A slight smile appeared on Impa's face. "I'm all ears."

  
Zelda rushed past the many trees, bushes, and growths that were scattered along the forest floor, racing towards the area she knew to be the Four Sword's Sanctuary. She placed her footsteps cautiously, attempting to avoid as much noise as possible, as she ran.

  
After a few minutes, she could see the overgrown pathway that lead to the steps of the pedestal. She slowed down to a brisk walk, admiring the scenery around her as she searched for the possible culprit of the attack. The thin layer of moss that adorned the pillars and walls of the sacred resting ground had developed a slight teal, and the dew that still clung to the vines sparkled vibrantly, giving the shrine an elegant look despite the years of weathering. Directly in her walkway, however, was a small kunai-styled knife, subtly placed and laying on the grey stone.

  
"What a peculiar object." She commented aloud, bowing down to pick up the weapon. It had a red crystal adorning the base of the blade, shining almost menacingly at her. She traced a line down the center of the knife with a gloved hand, eyeing the unfamiliar black metal and appreciating its craftsmanship. She did notice, however, there was no blood to be found anywhere along the sharp edge.

  
When she returned her gaze to the environment in front of her, she had spotted the Four Sword, resting in the same place Link thrust it into only a few days prior. The shaft of light that shone through the canopy above glinted off the golden, curved hilt, and it made the princess smile, knowing that it was safe. The black gem that stared back at her from the pommel was a reminder of the evil that it had vanquished, and also a symbol of the fallen hero that had sacrificed everything to bring her kingdom back to the time of peace it previously endured.

  
Zelda approached the legendary weapon slowly, taking her time in order to bask in the calming atmosphere of the shrine.

  
"I really should go down there more often, you know. Despite kidnapping and taunting me, Shadow was interesting company." She remarked, sidetracking from the discussion.

  
"Well, your highness, once you're finished with your story, we can make our way down there."

  
The princess raised a brow at her caretaker. "And do you suppose I just skip out on another advisory meeting? I'm intended to appear at the head of the table today."

  
Impa hummed in thought, looking to the side and attempting to come up with a way for her to avoid that troublesome court. When she couldn't think of anything, she suggested instead, "Tomorrow then. If Link is awake, you ought to take him with you. He hasn't been back there since the day he placed the Four Sword back in its pedestal. It would do his heart some good to connect again with the individuals lost to his journey."

  
"You make it sound like the other Links died in combat or something."

  
She snorted in reply to that. "In a sense, though he still holds them in his spirit, he did lose four comrades and one ally. The feeling of loss is there, even if he hasn't acknowledged it."

  
"Very well, when he awakens tomorrow, I will take him with me."

  
The woman gave her a very confused look. "What makes you think he will be able to join you so early?"

  
"I just feel it. Now, shall I continue, or are we to make plans for the future for the rest of the day?"

  
"You are the one that interrupted your story, your highness."

  
Zelda crossed her arms at that statement. "Fine then, like I was saying..."

  
She placed her hand gently on the top of the hilt, reminiscing on everything that had happened and what Link had told her after they returned home from the shrine. "To think, a boy as young as he endured such an enthralling adventure to rescue me..." She whispered.

  
She remained at the blade's side for a little while, standing in ambient silence, until a smooth voice had interrupted her trance

.  
"Ah, hello there, Spirit Maiden. I see my antics have lured you out, good and proper." It spoke to her, though its voice didn't echo against the walls or trees surrounding them as hers did.

  
She lifted her head up to see an assortment of different sized and colored two-dimensional diamond shapes fade into nothing, and a large sword appear in their place. The look of the weapon matched almost flawlessly with the design that made up the dagger in her other hand, and the metallic shine was much more dull compared to that of the Four Sword under her. The metal jutted outward, and came back towards the main body in several spots, creating a jagged diamond pattern out of the weapon. Upon closer inspection, the sword was slightly rusted, giving it a red tinge that was noticeable against the otherwise black metal. The edge of the blade was chipped in several places, and the winged hilt had a light buildup of rust in the decorative valleys, where water could have pooled.

  
"You have seen better days, Lord Ghirahim." She stated blatantly.

  
"Unfortunately, but that is not why I have sought you out."

  
She stepped away from the holy blade and towards the magical entity near the back wall. "I'm surprised; from what I have read on the subject, you are not an individual that lets their appearance falter. What situation could be so dire that you would intentionally look for a descendant of the woman who reduced you to nothing, and in such poor condition at that?"

  
The sword glowed a faint red for a moment before responding. "I am sick of being in this form. Much like other spirits, I experience emotion and everything that comes with being sentient. It pains me more than you can imagine, but I request your aid."

  
"And you believe that I would help you after you thoughtlessly injured the women responsible for the care of the weapon resting behind me?"

  
There was an awkward pause in the conversation, remaining for a few moments until he spoke again. "That sword is a holy blade, much like my counterpart, and is connected to the goddess in a similar manner. It lacks a sword spirit, for which I am thankful, but another soul is tied to the weapon."

  
She raised an eyebrow at this. "Oh really? Can you further elaborate on this?"

  
"You remember the wind mage, do you not?"

  
She raised a hand to her chin in thought. "I cannot say I recall a wind mage, unless you speak of the one that hailed from the Minish world."

  
"The one and only. He had been mercilessly thrown into a seal within the Four Sword, and in a desperate attempt to escape, bound himself to the fate of the blade. I had often come here to converse with him while he was still caged. He is a very dramatic child, let me tell you."

  
Zelda bit her lip to keep her from remarking on his persona. Instead, she tilted her head slightly to the right and said, "I thought his name was Vaati. The sorcerer that was released upon the removal of the blade was named Gufuu." She explained as she gestured to the enshrined blade behind her.

  
An audible sigh could be heard from the voice of the weapon. "That was what he decided to call himself after his previous endeavors, for its meaning translates to 'Hurricane'."

  
"I see." She decided to take a seat in front of Ghirahim, crossing her legs and placing her hands gracefully into her lap. She still held onto the knife, which she rested against her thigh.

  
"I have come to bargain with you, Princess. I believe I can sway him, against his better judgement, into redemption. But I will only do this if you can release me from this prison Hylia calls 'sleep.' It is torturous."

  
She was quiet for a minute. "Would the sword become your body, or would the sword remain?" Her curiosity begged her to ask.

  
He gave a light chuckle. "If possible, it would be preferable if I could wield this damn thing."

  
"For the Master Sword?" She asked with a grin. "I am aware of her fate as well. I wonder how Hylia could be so cruel to her own creation, sealing a soul in an endless sleep until they are needed."

  
"Your culture still worships the goddess? I was sure the races of Hyrule had forgotten and instead worshipped her daughters."

  
"They have, but the royal library hosts an almost limitless amount of knowledge available to me, and when I'm not busy playing peace-keeper with the court, I am often studying my ancestors. As you know, one of them had quite a connection to her." She explained.

  
"Fully aware, Princess. Very much so." He retorted, with venom in his voice.

  
"And what if this doesn't work? I will have to spend a large amount of time researching and developing a proper spell, with the help of my nursemaid, and even then, there's a large possibility it may fail."

  
"Then I will still do what I can to change his mind. It would be unfair of me to relinquish my end of the deal if you were unable to complete yours due to unforeseen circumstances."

  
She placed the dagger on the rough stone in front of her, lightly brushing the moss from the ground with a nudge from the blade. "Then I accept your offer, Demon Lord Ghirahim."

  
"I would shake hands with you to seal this deal, except I appear to lack any humanoid structure. Instead, take the knife with you. It will serve as a reminder of what we discussed here today."

  
"Don't you want to come with me? I could have you shining in the way you are meant to."

  
"Vaati hasn't shown up yet; I am waiting for him to return here."

  
Her eyes went wide in response to his statement. "You mean he wasn't sealed into the Four Sword?" She gasped.

  
"I'm afraid not, Spirit Maiden. It was only the darkness from Dark Beast Ganon that was trapped inside the blade. And that will not be able to escape, regardless of what happens to the sword. It has deposited the unnatural energy into the pedestal and shrine itself."

  
"So... what of the Demon King?" She inquired.

  
He inhaled a large breath before explaining, "He returned to the Dark World, a mere worm compared to the might of the king he was previously. The inhabitants there have enjoyed inflicting misery onto him endlessly, and I have enjoyed watching. He always comes back, you know. It's a part of the endless cycle we have been cursed with by my deceased master. However, worry not, Princess. He will not return in your lifetime, nor your kin's. For now, he is gone for good."

  
"This is a good deal of information to take in, Ghirahim." She said quietly.

  
He snickered at her comment. "Here's another tidbit I have gathered: that creature he had sent through the Dark Mirror lives on. As part of this deal I have made with you, I am willing to return a physical form to him. Of course, for a price."

  
She rolled her eyes. "Of course, nothing in life is free. What do you require of me?"

  
Another moment of silence passed between them before he answered her question. "If this is successful with me... I want you to return Fi to her rightful state as well."

  
She cast her eyes down at the dagger in front of her. "A truly selfless act, Ghirahim. I would attempt that regardless, but if you brought him back, I believe I would be willing to do that for you."

  
The sword glowed with a bright yellow aura before responding, in a much happier tone, "I thank you, Princess. I did not believe you would be so civil after everything I have done, but you have shown me that Hylians have yet to lose their relentlessly kind spirit."

  
"To sum up this meeting; I return you and Fi to at least an ethereal form once more, and you give Shadow a way to be present in the Light Realm, and reform the Wind Mage, Vaati. Is this correct?" She asked.

  
"Indeed. It has been a pleasure talking to you, Princess Zelda of Hyrule. Mayhaps we have another chance to talk when my situation is resolved? You are much more interesting than that brat of a Minish."

  
She stood and dusted herself off before answering with a sly remark, "That's because I at least acknowledge when I am wrong, Demon Lord."

  
He openly laughed as she began to walk back towards the entrance. "Wait. You forgot the dagger."

  
"Oh! Silly me." She commented, chuckling. She went back and retrieved the weapon, now standing directly in front of Ghirahim. "Farewell, sword spirit. I will be back before long, and with the maidens."

  
"Must you return with those wenches? They were awfully rude to me, and were doing strange things to the holy blade."

  
She placed a hand on his handle. "Yes, unfortunately. Their power would help immensely with what you request of me. They have detected that the sword has lost some of its power, so they were looking into it for me."

  
The sword pulsed a light green from her touch. "Its lost power was transferred to the Sky Child, and _must you place your royal hands on me?_ How would you feel if I walked up to you and patted your head?"

  
She pulled her hand back before smiling once more. "Hylians have become more open to displays of affection since the era of the sky. I would think it was odd, but I would not be against it."

  
"Hmph."

  
Zelda stepped back once more, gazing at the sword curiously. She held a hand to her chin as she stated, "You know, I may have to come visit you and inform you of my progress. You seem to be in need of a spirit boost."

  
"Oh,_ please_ don't do that. I would rather die than be caught befriending the descendant of Hylia Reborn."

  
She gave him a devious grin. "We'll see about that, Ghirahim."  
With the turn of her body and a flick of her wrist, she began her trek out of the shrine. "I'll return soon. Enjoy what's left of your slumber."

  
"And that's where this came from." Zelda reached up and plucked a thin, dark-grey box from a small shelf above the desk and placed it in front of her. Lifting the container lid, she picked up the knife inside and showed it to Impa, who eyed it curiously. It gleamed in the daylight filtering in from the paned glass.

  
"That explains quite a bit, Princess. But what will you do for him? Surely it's not as simple as uttering a few magic words and changing his fate."

  
The princess lifted her right hand and flashed the back of it towards the woman, before cradling it with the other and examining it closely. "I have this, remember? A symbol of the royal family, and a treasured gift with unbridled potential. Hopefully, I can use its power, along with the Light Force left in my blood and the spiritual power of the maidens, to crush the chains holding him back. He deserves a second chance, Impa. No one deserves an eternal life of imprisonment as a punishment for poor choices."

  
Impa beamed at her, openly proud of her choice of action. "You will make a divine queen, your highness. I agree whole-heartedly with you, and will aid you with your quest." She told her. One could tell that she was excited to assist; her entire demeanor had changed from stoic to bubbly in a matter of seconds. She faltered for a moment in her mini-celebration, however, to ask, "Does this include the wind mage, as well? I would rather not have to put up with that egotistical, power-hungry demon."

  
Zelda giggled as she replied, "Yes, it does. If you remember correctly, the Demon Lord had promised to help him see the right path if we do this for him. Besides, I'm sure he's not that bratty once you get to know him."

  
"I pray that you're right, Princess. He is-"

  
A loud knock echoed through the chamber, followed by a gruff voice. "Princess Zelda, the minister would like a word with you."

  
Zelda rested a cheek on her hand and released an irritated breath. "Ugh, of course he would. What should I do, Impa?"

  
"Go lay on your bed, Princess, and pretend to sleep. I'll handle this." Impa told her as she got up and made her way to the door.

  
"You're the best, Impa."

  
She turned to face the girl. "Naturally. Now go!" She cocked her head to the right, indicating the large mattress there. Zelda proceeded to jump up from her seat and into the covers, throw off her tiara, and hide underneath the mass of blankets there.

  
She approached the wooden door, slowly opening it to reveal a stout older man, clad in a dusky green suit. He had clearly been brewing on the topic he wanted to rant about to the young girl, with furrowed eyebrows and slightly flush complexion. Compared to Impa, the man was quite short, for she towered at least a foot over him. He glared up at the woman who answered the door in place of the princess.

  
"The princess is sleeping and isn't to be disturbed. She hasn't rested for two days, and her insomnia doesn't help with that." She whispered to the tiny man.

  
"Are you sure she's actually sleeping this time?' He pondered.

  
She flashed a poisonous grin at him before saying, "Yes, I'm sure. Now, what is it you need, minister? Surely you didn't come here to chat."

  
He stared off behind Impa, eyeing the room suspiciously. "I merely wished to express my concern for her well-being, but since she is asleep, I suppose that shall have to wait. Good day, nursemaid."

  
With that, he gave an impartial bow and began his descent down the forever-long stairway.

  
She turned the handle as she quietly pushed the door shut, ensuring that the click of the knob as it made contact with the wall would be as quiet as possible before releasing it.

  
"Princess, he's gone." She whispered into the quiet environment.

  
Zelda groaned as she sat up. "Impaaaa, I was comfy." She whined.

  
Impa crossed her arms as a smirk made its way onto her expression. "If you can actually sleep, I'll go to the advisor's meeting for you."

  
"Impa, I appreciate the sentiment, but do you remember the last time you did that? They were so upset, I don't want you to go through that again."

  
Impa crossed the room to take a seat at the edge of the bed. "It's a good thing I do. And I know, Zelda, but you need rest. I can see it in your eyes."

  
"Tsk." The princess turned her head towards the window, away from her guardian, and eyed the afternoon sky. They had been conversing for quite a while, it seems. "I can't just-"

  
"Uh-uh. Your wellbeing comes before bickering buffoons. Honestly, I feel as though they treat you as nothing more than a tie-breaker." Impa scolded, cutting her off mid-sentence. She huffed at her remark before continuing. "It's not right, and you deserve better, Princess."

  
A graceful smile found its way onto Zelda's lips. "My kingdom comes first. If I have to deal with those imbeciles to ensure the safety of my people, then so be it. Besides, when I become of age, I can replace them." She explained as she placed her hands on the back of her head in a nonchalant manner.

  
Her caretaker gave her a light laugh and a nod of the head. "Yes, of course, your highness. Sometimes I forget how smart you are."

  
"Hey Impa" Zelda started. She let out a quiet yawn before asking, "Do you think you can play that song for me? You know, the one you would always play when I was younger?"

  
"You mean the one passed down through our families' history?"

  
She laid her head down on the comfy pillows behind her. "I feel as though a lullaby, however childish, will be a powerful sleep aid. Am I wrong to assume this?"

  
Impa got up slowly, attempting not to shift the mattress too much, before making her way to the chest in front of the bed. "I believe lullabies are used as such for a reason, princess." She knelt down and flipped open the curved top. She pulled a brilliant golden harp from the neat assortment of toys and mirth-creating items before letting the lid down, clasping the lock shut as she did. Then, she grabbed the chair from the desk and moved it over to the bedroom door.

  
"There is mysterious power in these notes, after all."

  
She took a seat on the chair and began plucking at the newly tied strings with skill, creating a soothing array of notes, which blended together harmoniously into the lulling music she played for the tired princess.

  
The music carried a calming tone, and before long, Zelda was asleep.

  
_"Ugh, I know we have to visit her, because that lazy brat that everyone calls a hero isn't likely to remember what we told him, but I really don't want to."_

  
_A young, male-sounding voice had awoken her from her slumber. She opened her eyes wearily, looking around at the scene. It appeared to be a fountain of sorts, with small, gentle waves rolling towards her from the middle of the chamber, and older pillars surrounding the pool she found herself in. She picked herself up off the floor, and despite laying in the cool water prior, she wasn't wet. Rather, it was like the water simply evaporated, leaving her skin feeling refreshed._

  
_An annoyingly loud jingle echoed through the room from behind her, before following its source as it flew from where it was perched on the railing and into her view. It was a deep-violet fairy, radiating black and purple sparkles as it rushed over her. She noticed that the ball of light seemed a bit upset as it flitted upwards, but chose not to focus on that. Instead, her attention was brought to where it stopped, which was next to a large, lavender orb suspended in the center of the room._

  
_"Zelda... listen to me." The voice said to her. The orb had pulsed with the sound of the words she heard, so she assumed that the orb was the entity responsible._

_"I need you to escort Link to the Tower of Winds."_

  
_She raised an eyebrow at this request. It wasn't unusual for her to have dreams so realistic; they were often prophetic, with messages encrypted in a riddle or puzzle that needed to be solved. She assumed it was a dream, anyway. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in her room. However, this one was being direct, so it was raising red flags for her. _ _"Who are you, bright one?" She asked politely._

  
_The fairy switched from facing the orb to staring at her before making its way over to within her grasp. She held her hand out for it, watching as it warily landed just at the tips of her fingers. Its wings drooped down a little, giving off a depressed expression._

  
_"Heh. I can appreciate curiosity, but now is not a good time. You will learn later. For now, I need you to focus your attention towards the little ball of light you have resting in your hand. This fairy has a job to do."_

_She peered up towards the orb. "What would that be? I'm interested to know."_

  
_"He needs to guide the Hero of Light on his upcoming quest. But he cannot do that if you do not ensure that Link makes it to the Tower of Winds."_

  
_The little fairy bobbed up and down in her hand like it was anticipating an answer. "Well, the trip is an easy one to make. All that would constrain me is a time crunch." She answered in a pensive tone._

  
_"You catch on quick, Princess. I always did like that about you. Link needs to be there in three days."_

  
_The fairy began jingling again in response before Zelda replied, "Well, why is this important then? Surely I could use any information that you give me."_

  
_A brief pause interrupted their conversation. "I could tell you that Hyrule is in danger, yet again, and this is the only way to make sure your kingdom is not doomed. And even though that is true, I would rather tell you that I wish to get rid of this abomination of a creation sooner than later."_

  
_She lifted her head up to gaze at the orb. "I don't think that this fairy appreciates being called an abomination, bright one. Perhaps you ought to reconsider the way you treat him."_

  
_The orb changed from its lavender color to crimson for a second. "I forgot just how entitled you think you are sometimes." It muttered._

  
_"Never the less, remember these words..."_

  
_"When the Blood Moon streaks across the midnight sky, a ball of light, born from blight, will escape its cell and cry."_

  
_"As you discover its talent and truth, remember Zelda, that he is only a youth."_

  
_The small creature in her hand turned abruptly towards the orb, raising its wings sharply as it shouted, or to Zelda, ringing like an alarm, at the entity. She was beginning to feel as though the fairy did not wish to be a part of whatever the other being was planning._

  
_"Oh, you hush! You act as though you have a better plan!" It roared back at the fairy. The little light continued to aggressively scream at the orb until it was interrupted again._

  
_"Look, we don't have much time here, and we have things to do! You can throw a tantrum all you want later, but right now, we need to finish up."_

  
_She tilted her head and gave the orb a small grin. "Oh, by all means, take your time. I'm not going anywhere."_

  
_The fairy lifted off from her hand and floated over to the lavender ball of light._

  
_"You may have the knowledge, but listen close; Link cannot be informed until he chose."_

  
_"Once he decided, only then can he see, that what has happened was not meant to be."_

  
_She pondered this information quietly. Apparently her friend needed to choose something before she could tell him something, but what was that thing? Maybe she would figure it out later._

  
_"Now then..." The orb spoke once more. "If he does not retrieve the fairy, Hyrule is fated to suffer. There is no ifs, ands, or buts about it. We are very lucky to have this opportunity. Embrace it. In three days, there will be a large, red moon in the sky. If he is not at the top of the tower by the time it reaches its peak, nothing will save us."_

  
_The lavender ball of light started to fade, becoming transparent compared to everything else in the chamber. The fairy, however, stayed as opaque as ever as it flew circles around the disappearing orb._

  
_"Farewell, Princess. We will meet again soon._

_She awoke once more in a fairy fountain-like chamber, but something was different about this particular place. The light that explored the room previously was gone, the water was dried up, and the pillars had crumbled to the ground. She also picked up on a dark aura, coming from the center of the parched pool. She pushed her arms under her and shoved off of the ground. Something was wrong._

  
_"Hello there, Spirit Maiden." A hauntingly familiar voice echoed through the room as it addressed her._

  
_Now on her feet, she brushed herself off before asking, "What is going on, Ghirahim? What happened to this place, and why am I here?" She quickly twisted around to survey her surroundings more accurately._

  
_He chuckled at her fretfulness. "Relax, dear. Nothing here will harm you, lest it wish to die by my hands."_

  
_Colorful diamond shapes appeared before her but quickly faded to reveal a pale-toned man dressed in white, with a red cape. Diamond cutouts adorned his attire, from his shins to his wrists. The most noticeable were located on his torso, where one was half-hidden by a vibrant yellow sash covering his waist. His short, white hair was cut to conform to his skull on the left half of his head, and the other half covered his eye as it fell down to just below his chin. From what she had gleaned from the books, this was exactly how he looked in the past. However, there were two more areas of exposed skin, visible on either side of him._

  
_"This place is very peculiar, you know. It reacts differently to each type of magic. Mine just so happens to be dark, so it reflects that in its appearance. If I had any ill intentions toward you, rest assured that things would be much more terrifying." He explained to her._

  
_She shifted uncomfortably in place. "So... what are you doing here? I thought you were still stuck in that sword."_

  
_The disdain was clear in his voice. "I am."_

  
_"Oh... well, what are you doing here then?"_

  
_"I was looking for that pesky wind mage, for he still has yet to return to the Four Sword Sanctuary." He said, visibly irritated. He slowly approached her, placing his foot in front of the other as if he was stalking prey. "And you know, I was just starting to lose hope."_

  
_He disappeared in another shroud of diamonds before stating, "I was beginning to think that I would never find him. What was I to do?"_

  
_White-gloved hands reached from behind her and grasped her shoulders. "But then... then I found this place!"_

  
_She shrieked as she twirled around to face him. "You fiend! You scared me half to death!"_

  
_"Heh heh, I would apologize for that, but quite frankly, I don't give a damn." He replied. He gave her a smug grin as he shrugged his shoulders for emphasis._

  
_"As I was saying. I found this place! I was minding my own business when I felt his presence near your castle, so of course, I came to investigate. After all, we can't have that child hurting my prize, can we?" He asked as he gestured over to where she stood. "I was curious, so I came to see why he was performing magic in this area. Truth be told, I was watching when he explained you what needed to be done."_

  
_"Do you know something about this ordeal, then?" She inquired._

  
_"I may, I may not. I do know that he is correct. I do not know why he needs you to escort the boy, though. From what I understand, he is perfectly capable of making it there alone." A smile stretched across his expression as he finished his statement._

  
_"Ghirahim, can you say that with a straight face? Link is directionally challenged, and if you have been watching from the shadows for as long as you say, you ought to know that too."_

  
_He bit his tongue at that remark. "Did he ever tell you that he managed to accidentally travel in the wrong direction of Death Mountain?"_

  
_Zelda covered her mouth with her right hand. "Are you serious? How does one manage to do that!?" She asked as she began stifling her laughter with her hand. Ghirahim's smile soon turned to a wide grin, and before long, he too had joined in the fit of hilarity._

  
_After a few moments, he replied to her question. "I do not know. However, I do know what will happen if he does not retrieve this fairy." His somber demeanor returned once more._

  
_"As the Demon Lord, I possess great power." He started as he began to walk a shallow ring around the princess. "It allows me to travel through many different planes of existence. I have seen places like the Dark World, Lorule, Skyloft, the Minish Realm, and of course, all of Hyrule. I have even been able to view alternate timelines and dimensions."_

  
_"Magic does not bar me from what I desire. I can use it as freely as one would breathe air. If magic were to disappear, so would-"_

  
_When he stopped speaking, she looked behind her, at where he last was, and noticed he was no longer there. Instead, the geometry that signified him teleporting was present, albeit rapidly evaporating._

  
_"Now now, little one. There's no reason to be afraid. Come and join our conversation. Don't be shy." His voiced cooed, echoing through the room. She barely saw the red cape in the corner of her eye before he re-appeared directly in front of her. He had his hands clasped around something, though._

  
_"What do you have there, Ghirahim?" She questioned. She was too curious for her own good sometimes. She stretched up onto her toes and peered over his hands to see what he had in his grasp._

  
_He licked his lips menacingly. "A smoothie. At least, it will be if it doesn't want to cooperate. What were you doing back there, hiding amongst the rubble?"_

  
_She heard a minute squeak come from in between his palms._

  
_"Um, Ghirahim, I don't think it can talk." Zelda told him as he slowly opened his hands to reveal the fairy from her previous dream. She gave it a puzzled look._

  
_The little ball of light screeched as it saw the princess, and began bouncing around in its makeshift cage._

  
_"But of course it can. Can you not hear it?" He asked. He lowered his head closer to the opening so he could listen to the prisoner with more accuracy. The fairy started to make a lot of noise in response._

  
_"All I hear is a high pitched ringing noise."_

  
_"Oh yes, that's right. I forgot, Hylians aren't adept in Faerian. Let me fix that for you."_

  
_He stepped back a bit to give her some space. As he closed his hands to prevent the fairy from escaping, he muttered a few words from a foreign language. A low, demonic-like chant started to reverberate against the steep walls of the chamber._

  
_She crossed her arms in a begrudged manner, watching the mysterious sword spirit intently. She wasn't sure if he was actually going to harm her, for they land on opposite sides of the moral spectrum. Hell, she wasn't even sure if he could. This was a dream, right? Either way, for some odd reason, she trusted the man enough to not kill her immediately in the beginning. Surely now, with something to gain from keeping her alive, he would opt away from cold-blooded murder._

  
_More of the elusive two-dimensional diamond shapes had sprung up around her, ranging in an assortment of colors- from reds and yellows, to whites and blacks. However, they weren't disappearing, like they normally did when Ghirahim used his magic. Instead, they spun in place for a moment, before dashing wildly around her. It made her dizzy after about a minute, so she tightly shut her eyes closed. She felt numerous ice-cold objects bombard her body in several spots shortly after that, but there was no pain. When it was all done and over with, she opened her eyes once more._

  
_"Now then, speak, worm. We wouldn't want to disrespect our host, would we?" Ghirahim spat at his hands. He un-cupped them, allowing the caged creature out to face Zelda._

  
_"I hate you, so much." A new voice spoke. It was unusually characteristic of a certain individual Zelda remembered talking to once. It was rough, too, like it only recently started speaking again._

  
_She stepped forward to study the fairy once more. Surely, this couldn't be who she thought it was. Link told her that he had fallen._

  
_"Take a pictograph, Princess. It lasts longer." The fairy sneered._

  
_She gasped, bringing both hands to her chest, for she was shocked. "Oh my Din, Shadow Link, is that you?"_

  
_"Hmph. And what if it is? It's not like there's anything you can do about it." He sighed._

  
_Her eyes met Ghirahim's, who was staring directly at her. "This, Spirit Maiden, is the thing you can't tell Link about."_

  
_The angry ball of light chimed in, "If you do, I will personally ensure that when I return, I will smash every pot in your castle, and then send your favorite chef into the Dark World."_

  
_"Wow, petty and vicious. I wouldn't have believed you, but no one can be quite as much of a sourpuss as the Hero's Shadow." She commented._

  
_"I AM NOT A SHADOW!"_

  
_He flew up to her face as he shouted, causing her to reel back in surprise. "I will have you know that I am more than that disgrace of a Hylian will ever be. I strike fear into the hearts of all who witness my might, and-"_

  
_"You mean your mighty attitude? Because I'll have you know, that you are speaking to royalty, and if you wish to remain in the Light World, you will hold your tongue." She threatened, cutting him off in the process. She narrowed her eyes at him._

  
_He stopped hovering in place for a moment, drooping downward, before fluttering back over to Ghirahim._

  
_"I'm not a shadow." He growled back towards her._

  
_Zelda held her hands out for him. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you would get so offended. Link hasn't told me much about you." She masked her words with a caring tone, to ensure that she didn't come off as abrasive._

  
_He hesitated for a moment before leaping the gap between her and the sword spirit, landing safely in her grasp. "It's fine, I guess... I still hate both of you, but I hate him more."_

  
_She looked down into her hands at him. "Can I ask why? If we are to bring you back to this world, I wish to make it to where you are happy with staying here."_

  
_"He's an asshole, and you were the one that reduced me to this!" He yelled, flying upward once more._

  
_"Oh, I sincerely doubt it. You were the one that broke the mirror-"_

  
_"And you were the one that made me do it!"_

  
_Ghirahim stood there, watching their interaction with a smirk._

  
_"I did no such thing. I stated my opinion on your character, and you were the one-"_

  
_"Ugh! Princess, don't you get it? You and Vio were the only people who ever saw me as anything more than a puppet!" He whined._

  
_The room went silent again as he rested on her palms once more. "As more than just a shadow of a person."_

  
_She covered the hand with Shadow in it with her other one, concealing him from view. It was apparent that she had struck a nerve in him, so she was going to try and give him some space._

  
_"Ghirahim, if you don't mind me asking, why is all of this happening?"_

  
_He strutted over to where she was standing and draped an arm over her shoulders. "Of course, not at all. I can explain. After all, what else am I supposed to do as nothing more than just a sword?"_

  
_She rolled her eyes at him._

  
_"Vaati and I sensed the darkness of a new foe approaching, and have decided that we would harness the majority of the Blood Moon's strange power and channel it into something, to prevent that evil from using it." He told her, gesturing towards the ceiling as he spoke._

  
_"Fortunately, after the Dark Mirror was shattered, it left Shadow here in the Light World. So the plan is to turn him into a vessel of pure energy; a fairy. He hates the idea, poor lad, so I told him that once we find out just what this threat is, we can return him to his Shadow-y self using the Four Sword."_

  
_"And," he added. "He would keep that said power. For some reason, that wind mage is convinced that Shadow is not morally compromised enough to try and kill us all with it."_

  
_She nodded her head as she glared at him at her side. "Interesting. Why would you go out of your way to try and avoid conflict, though? Aren't you supposed to be the bad guy?"_

  
_Ghirahim turned his head away from her as he replied, "Bad and evil aren't interchangeable, Princess."_

  
_A small nudge on her palm told her that Shadow wanted out, so she opened her hands to allow the fairy some room._

  
_"Hey sword dude, can I stay here? Vaati left me, and if I have to deal with that sorry excuse of a wizard for anymore than five seconds, I'm gonna go crazy." He asked._

  
_The man held his fingers to his chin in thought for a moment. "Hmm, I suppose I can allow that, if the Princess agrees. But you are aware that, once she awakens, she will no longer be able to talk with you, correct?"_

  
_"Yes yes, and that she can hear me in her head because I'm just a ghost, blah blah. I'd rather be alone and annoying than useless and a, quote-unquote 'pitiful mistake'. Seriously, just who does that guy think he is? I'm stronger than he ever was!"_

  
_"Well, can the annoying bug here stay, Zelda? I don't want him either." Ghirahim asked her._

  
_"Hey! I'm right here!"_

  
_Zelda smiled down at the fairy in her hands. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "Maybe he can tell me more about his story in the meantime. Legend has it that the Violet Link spent quite some time with him."_

  
_Shadow was silent, but the sudden dip of his wings told a story of its own._

  
_"Hm. Well, I'm going to go track that Minish down. I will see you-"_

  
_"At the Tower of Winds, in three days? I figured you would be there to cast the spell."_

  
_He raised a finger at her comment, but after not being able to come up with a quip of his own, lowered it and simply glared at her. "Yes, the Tower of Winds."_

  
_"Goodbye then, Spirit Maiden, Dark Sky Child."_

  
_He vanished in a cloud of diamonds._

  
_"He is such a prick."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, and by the way, Princess."
> 
> She peered over the glowing fairy in her grasp to focus on the sword spirit. "Yes, Ghirahim?"
> 
> "That dress you wore to the sanctuary? Absolutely atrocious."
> 
> Her gasp was evidence of her shocked state. "How dare you! I had that outfit custom made for-"
> 
> "Custom or not, it simply isn't fitting for royalty."
> 
> "Ugh! How would you know anything about fashion in the modern age, you scoundrel!?" Zelda shouted, throwing her hands (and consequently Shadow) down to her sides.
> 
> "Apparently I know more than you do if you would choose to dress like that outside of your perimeter, your highness."
> 
> "You know, as much as I enjoy watching you two argue, I did not like being tossed like that." Shadow muttered angrily has he fluttered back up in between the two of them.
> 
> "I'd rather throw you across the castle courtyard than have this filthy rat critique my sense of fashion!"
> 
> "And I would rather work with Hylia herself than have to lay my eyes on this asinine dress of yours!"
> 
> "Ladies, you're both beautiful, but for the love of Hylia, can we stop arguing about clothes? Stop being dramatic bitches, will ya?"


End file.
